Chocolate Butterflies
by Qveen Dree
Summary: There are three things loved most in the world other than her, chocolate, butterflies, and her best friend Sesshomaru. One - Shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Rin and Sesshomaru one - shot! I hope you all enjoy! Also, when I had first posted this chapter there were a few issues with my computer going on and the chapter was posted without the story being attached with it. So thank you to those who didn't catch an attitude about it

* * *

The sun set over the park as too children sat on the swings enjoying the silence and each others company.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Are you Rin's best friend?"

The silver haired boy was shocked by the question. Didn't she already know the answer to the question?

"If that is what Rin wishes me to be then yes, I am Rin's best friend."

The girl smiled brightlyup at the boy.

"Forever?"

" And always."

 _Seven years later_

Rin ran down the hall as she rushed to her class.

 _'I can't believe I overslept again! Mr. Hiroshi is going to kill me!'_

As she turned the corner she bumped into what seemed to be a brick wall, and she fell flat.

"Who the hell thought it would be ok to put a wall right at the turn of a corner!"

Looking up when she heard said brick wall chuckled, she rolled her eyes.

"Damnit Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru helped her off the floor and grabbed her books that had fallen along with her. He thought it was hilarious when she was late for class in the morning. They had most of their classes together and first period was one of them. The teacher would often send him to find her and bring her to class.

"Maybe if you didn't oversleep all the time you wouldn't have to worry about running into brick walls."

"Well I apologize if not all of us can be as punctual as the almighty Sesshomaru." Rin rolled her eyes again as she watched a smirk spread across her best friends face again.

" So I'm guessing Hiroshi sent you to fetch me again? You know that's a little sterotypical seeing how you're a dog demon and all."

"Hey you're the one that brought up the stereotypes. Besides I don't mind coming to fetch you, it's quite entertaining seeing you in a rush like this."

"I'm so happy that I can entertain you your majesty." She said sarcastically as she bowed before him.

They shared a laugh and walked to class in a comfortable silence. Rin dreaded walking through the door knowing that her not so favorite teacher would be glaring daggers at her. Man! If looks could kill she would be dead a long time ago. Mr. Hiroshi had very high expectations for Rin seeing as how she was an underclassmen in an all senior class. Even though Rin was a junior she would be graduating with the seniors. Yeah, she was that smart. Most underclassmen would be excited to be graduating early, and don't get it wrong Rin was excited, but all the expectations could be highly frustrating and annoying at times.

"Well, thank you for finally joining us Ms. Hitomi."

 _'And let the torture begin.'_

* * *

It was lunch and Rin didn't have her usual appetite. She wasn't sure why she felt down all of a sudden, but it was defintely getting to her in the worst way. Lunch was always Rin's favorite time of the day and for some reason she wasn't as haooy as she normally was.

" Why the long face Rin?" Kagome asked her as she came to sit with her boyfriend Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I just started thinking about prom and I just got a little down in the dumps. This is technically going to be my only prom since I'm graduating this year and I don't have anyone to go with." She sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you ask that asshole of a brother of mine to take you. Aren't you guys best friends?"

"Yeah, but I think that he already plans on asking Kagura to prom. I heard him talking about doing a promposal in class the other day with Koga."

"Don't lose hope Rin! I'm sure someone will come along and ask you."

Rin gave a small smile to Kagome. She was glad that Kagome tried to cheer her up.

* * *

They were in their last period for the day. Rin had finished her work and had time left over to day dream. She sighed as she looked out the window of the three story building.

 _'I've been doing a lot of sighing today.'_

She went back to her daydreaming when she suddenly realized something.

' _Where the hell is Sesshomaru?'_

Just as the thought crossed her mind the principal came on the intercom ordering everyone to go to the auditorium. Everyone confused and happy to be getting out of class headed out the door and down the hall. Rin quickly found her friends and sat with them.

"Do you all know what's going on?" Sango asked.

Before anyone could answer, a loud smack resonated throughout the room.

"PERVERT!"

"I do apologize my sweet Sango. My hand is cursed and simply cannot control itself around you."

Miroku was the schools designated pervert and proud of it. He had asked almost every girl in the school to bare his children, but know of them had his heart the way Sango did. She was too stubborn to admit it, but she did love that pervert and his cursed hand.

Rin laughed."To answer your question, nope."

"Feh, it's probably just another one of those lame talks about how we need to get to class on time."

"Feh isn't a word Inu."

"Yeah, well it's my mouth and I make the rules for whatever comes out of it and I say that 'Feh' is a word." He stuck his nose in the air as if he had just conquered the world.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Inuyasha could be so full of himself sometimes but it was entertaining when someone decided to knock him down from his "throne". Rin sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. She couldn't shake off this sad feeling that she had. It would hit her like a wave and just take over. She hated the fact that it would just come out of no where. Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had come to the stage and was waiting for everyones attention. The whole room went silent and gave their full attention to the silver haired demon. He looked as if he was looking for someone in the crowd. His eyes finally locked in on Rin.

 _'What is Sesshomaru doing?'_

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed down low and a screen came down behind him and started playing a video. It was a Flip-A-Gram of him and her going through pictures and videos of the two of them while 'Can't Stop The Feeling' by Justin Timberlake. Most of the students, mainly the girls, were putting it on Snapchat. Everyone else was just glad that they were out of class. Rin almost cried seeing all their memories together. She was starting to wonder though...

 _'How in the world was he able to put this together? I thought he hated making Flip- A- Grams.'_

Rin was brought out of thoughts by Kagome tapping her.

"So I'm guessing you had no idea about this?"

"I didn't even know he had the app on his phone."

The video ended and the student body clapped and cheered.

"Rin, will you please come to the stage?"

She was hesitant in her movements, but she made her way down the aisle and up the stairs towards her best friend.

"Sesshy what's going on?"

"Remember when we were kids and you used to always talk about how much you love chocolate and butterflies?"

He didn't give her time to answer. He pulled out a box from behind his back and opened it revealing it to be full of chocolate butterflies.

"Oh my gosh!" She paused her excitement, "Are these actual butterflies covered in chocolate."

"They might be."

Rin rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Rin I have a serious question for you."

"What's up?" She said with a mouthful of the chocolate he had just given her. He chuckled and moved to the side revealing a professionally made banner that said:

"You're as sweet as chocolate and as beautiful as a butterfly. Prom?"

She couldn't believe it. All this time she thought that she was going to have to go to prom all by herself. Who would have known that Sesshomaru had been planning on taking her this entire time. She was so happy she wanted to cry. Quickly swallowing the the pieve of chocolate she had in her mouth she nodded her head rapidly.

"So is that a yes?" he chuckled out.

"Of course that's a yes dummy!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered. Mostly everyone in the school knew that he was going to ask her. Mostly everyone meaning the demons in the school. Rin was Sesshomaru's mate so it would only make sense for him to take her. Of course Rin didn't know that, but she was definitely going to find out soon enough.

Rin didn't understand why, but the conversation they had popped into her head again.

 _" Are you Rin's best friend?"_

 _"If that is what Rin wishes me to be then yes I am Rin's best friend."_

 _"Forever?"_

 _"And Always."_

* * *

I don't think I did a very good job on this story. I was rushing when I wrote it so I kind of just threw something together. Don't forget to write reviews! :D


	2. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

ATTENTION READERS! Due to the fact that I rushed when I was doing this story because I just had to get the idea out with a limited amount of time, I will be redoing this story. I won't say when it will be posted cause shit I don't know when I'll have time to write it, BUT this motherfucker is going to be better than fucking ever when I revise it and shit! Woohoo! I'm high right now so lease forgive me for this little message. Alright! Bye y'all! I'll keep you all posted. :D


End file.
